Tracked
by Thunderwrath
Summary: What happens when you're in a desert, miles from civilization and you find yourself tracked?


Title: Tracked 

Summary: What happens when you're in a desert, miles from civilization and you find yourself tracked?

AN: Kinda new to story writing. I usually just read here and leave reviews as a guest but I think I'll try to go into writing now..

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime not mine. Ragnarok not mine as well. Just the plot.

_Whoosh!_ I watched as a dagger that was aimed for my head lodge itself onto the bark of a tree a few inches away from me. Strands of midnight blue fall onto the waiting sand and I notice that the dagger's edges are laced with venom. The desert is hot and treacherous. I jump onto the ground to dodge another one aimed for my stomach and then I barrel-rolled behind a run-down wall to avoid any more daggers. The assassin they sent must have a thing for throwing projectiles laced with poison. I have been playing dodge 'em with her for over an hour. Yes. Her. Her bosses were pretty smart to send a female to track me down. Let's just say I didn't expect any lady to follow me into the desert! I- 

Shit. That one almost cut my cheek. If I were to think of the people who wanted me dead, I could use up the fingers on both hands and the toes on both of my feet. It didn't take a genius to realize that my attacker wanted me dead. I knew I should've done a cleaner job of killing my last victims. You must think I'm an assassin as well. Hell no! I'm not one of those perverts who like to cut throats while showing off their skin! Half-naked people with weird kinks! I'm pretty modest myself so I chose a job that would still kill efficiently whilst donning a more conservative look. I am a knight. A rune knight, actually. I'm all about power so I trained all my life to master the art of dishing out tons of damage whilst withstanding the same ridiculous amount of hurt without batting an eyelash. What about the honor? Well, I had that in mind too and I really do only take care of the bad guys that go against my guild. 

I take out one of my Berkana runes as to cast a shield around me but before I could do that, a dagger was lodged in between the metal sheet of my right forearm, effectively trapping me onto the wall behind me. "Ara, you really should shed some of that armor. It makes my job easier. Besides, I personally enjoy watching women strip in front of me. " I felt a blush threaten to creep on my cheeks and thought, Hey, at least my killer has a silky voice. It wouldn't hurt to hear her speech on "why she would enjoy killing me" with that voice. But I really don't plan on dying today so, I rip off my gauntlets and barrel-roll again behind a huge ass rock this time.

"She's really serious about getting rid of me. In fact, she's kind of smart. She knows she can't beat me hand-to-hand." I thought. I let a smug smile come to my face. Heck, the bloody fool was targeting my vital organs and if I got hit there, well, let's say I won't be doing any more dodging in the sand if that happened. Speaking of the sand, the dunes seem to go on for miles. It's as if the desert is just one endless sea of sand. Well, when I think about it, it really is just that. The wind carries grains of the goddamn desert to my eyes and I find myself rubbing them till my eyeballs manage to wrestle the sand out of my sockets. As I was doing just that, I feel a presence beside me. Shit. A woman with dirty blonde hair was beside me, her crimson eyes were twinkling and as I watched the corners of her mouth quirk, I knew I was fucked. She smiled at me and mouthed, "Sonic Blow.." and before I could scramble to grab my glorious flamberge, she unleashed a flurry of blows. I raised my shield just in time to block her assault. Jesus! She's quite the hitter. I focused my strength on my arm holding the shield and pushed her off. She was still smiling as she broke her fall with a backflip and landed gracefully on her feet. I was kind of impressed. I blinked and she was gone.

I chuckled and said, "You're cloaking. Fight me on equal terms at least. Come out! " I picked up my sword and braced myself for an attack. I waited for a minute. Two. Still nothing. I did not falter. I took out a Wyrd Rune and crushed it. I felt my sword grow cold and I unleashed the surge of energy around me, "Storm Blast!" She materialized behind me. Damn, I missed again. "Enchant Deadly Poison.." she was close. I could hear her coating her gladius with venom.

"Why are you after me?" I hate the hit-and-run tactics that most Assassins use. I hate such cowardly ways.

"Your name is Kruger, is it?"

That singsong voice was what I heard. So she is around.

"How'd you know who I am? Did anyone hire you to take me down?"

"Ara, Kruger is so cute. She must think that her rival, Juliet-han's guild, hired me to take care of their enemy's champion. Such a precious girl."

My cheeks sported a pink hue as she said these words.

"Who are you anyway? I think it's only proper for enemies to know who they are or something.." Okay, I was embarrassed and now I'm trailing off.

"Viola is my name and taking you out is my game. You are so cute you know that, little knight." I swear I could hear her wink!

"Eh? No way am I cute! I kill hundreds and even thousands of men during a guild war! I am the mighty Kruger and I will definitely beat you to a bloody pulp when I find out where you're hiding!" I unconsciously puffed my reddened cheeks. I looked pretty stupid shouting at the desert wind.

"Oh. My little knight is so adorable when she acts so tough to protect her honor!" The assassin was laughing at me. Her laugh was blithe and it was lovely however, she is the enemy! Focus, Kruger!

"You. Are. Annoying. Me." I growled low and gripped the Thuriaz Rune in my hands and the rock and ore crumbled. I could feel a whole new level of strength flow from the ruined stone into my body. I was really pissed at this woman who wanted me dead! I'm pretty sure being taken out meant that she wanted me cold and lifeless right? RIGHT?

Before I could question myself again, I watch her reappear in front of me. Her face was just a few centimeters away from me and I could feel her breathe and take in my sweat-soaked form. Gods, she was beautiful and it seemed like chasing me for over 3 hours hasn't even tired her out! She gave my nose a peck before she whispered, "Cross Impact."

Fuck. I braced myself for the hurt and pain that was to come but then my brain hatched an idea! if I could time this right, I might be able to take her down with me! I unleashed my technique, "DEATH BOUND!"

Before I knew it, we were both lifeless on the ground. The desert wind howled and I clicked "Respawn" to revive my avatar. My "assassin" did the same thing.

"I beat you." Shizuru, the same crimson-eyed girl, was giggling beside me. She really was beautiful.

I take a sip from my mug and feel the warmth flow from my lips to my whole being. The flavor of green tea is still quite new to me and it's a bit bitter if you ask me, but the change isn't that bad. In fact, I welcome it. Green tea huh? Since when did I ever drink this stuff? I really am more of a girl who enjoys caffeine flowing through her veins with every gulp of coke or coffee. Yeah, it's those little jolts of energy that I get from caffeine that keep me on a roll. I stretch my arms and neck. I hear my joints pop and I let out a soft groan when Shizuru sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, yeah. You did. That's because I set your character's build and equipment! Though I'm impressed that you used your avatar quite well." I was blushing as I mumbled.

"It's all because Natsuki is such a good teacher." She moved closer to me just as she had when we were dueling in the game and gave my nose a peck. "Does this suffice as a thank you?"

"I thought you were gonna take me out?I thought we were gonna buy a burger or something.." I crossed my arms and pouted while she squealed and kissed my cheek this time.

"I think I had a change of heart. Would Natsuki rather join me in more physical activities?" She had that seductive glint in her eyes and once again, I knew I was fucked. The good kind of fucked. *wink*

I didn't have a chance to take another sip from my mug since I found myself being ripped from the computer chair and flung to our bedroom. Least I can say is that, Shizuru felt a lot of my power that night.

End.

A/N: Thank you for reading. R&R!


End file.
